In numerous domains, for example, those that involve vehicles or transporting, handling or storing merchandise, it is useful to determine in real time whether two elements are in contact.
In these domains it is often necessary to ensure that certain elements which must remain in contact with one another but which are not attached to one another because they may need to move or to be displaceable, are actually in permanent contact.
Actually, two elements which should be in contact with one another under normal conditions of operation or use, inadvertently or accidentally may become separated due to some abnormal or unforeseeable situation. It is therefore very important and very useful, for reasons of safety or preventing malfunction, for example, to detect this situation in real time in order to implement corrective actions or safety measures without delay.